Collision: Love to Annoy
by BrokenChosenofEva
Summary: Part 1 of my Fifty Prompt Challenge. Yup, dug up the prompts I'd had buried in my hard drive since '10. Fifty Asuka and Touji moments, spanning lifetimes and universes. Prompts one through ten, Love to Annoy. Next, Death to Guard.
1. Love

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
><strong>Collision<strong>  
><strong>By BrokenChosenofEva<strong>

**0**  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: Hammer and Anvil  
>Prompt: set 1  prompt 001 [Love]  
>Word Count: 2k+<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: RWBY AU. Touji, Hunter for the rebuilt Beacon Academy, remembers what brought him to this point, and looks toward what comes next.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: I decided that, since I really am a die-hard Asuka/Touji shipper, I'd start a Prompt based series focusing on my favorite couple. It seems fitting, really, after all the inspiration I've often gotten from reading various prompt based series -such as "Till I'm a Hundred, You Idiot" and "A Hundred Ways to Say You're My Brother" by Griselda Banks, and Eric Blair's "Love and Hate"- that I make the effort, no matter how long I take, to actually and honestly write a prompt series. How many prompts? We'll just have to see.

I'll be uploading roughly once a week, hopefully I can stay ahead that way. I have three written, so I've given myself a grace period for when I hit a block and it takes longer than a week to write up a prompt.

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

"I LOVE THIS!" the black haired young man bellowed, slamming Magnhild into the head of the Ursa that was charging at him, stopping it dead -literally- and burying its crushed skull into the ground. Triggering the grenade launcher function in the head of the hammer, he used the force of the blast to flip over the bear Grimm that had tried to hit him from behind and vaporized the head of the one he'd just killed.

Landing, activating his Semblance, Touji seemed to teleport around the Grimm he'd avoided and leaving after images, slamming the hammer into it each time he reappeared. Finally hitting it with an upswing, tossing it across the clearing where the beast crashed limp and dead to the ground, he paused a moment to eye the two remaining Ursa. Breathing deep, glad he kept the black coat over his grey t-shirt unbuttoned even in the chill of early Autumn here in Forever Fall Forest, he felt the gentle _tap-tap_ as the breeze toyed with the ankles on his loose-fitting black pants where they rested against his grey boots.

Smirking at the two Grimm, still several yards off, he switched Magnhild from hammer to grenade launcher and fired, pounding Gravity Dust shells into the large Ursa on the left and knocking it around while the one on the right charged out and around to hit him while he was busy with its cohort.

Roaring a challenge, his previous target quite dead, Touji switched his weapon back to hammer form and used his Semblance to get above the last creäture of Grimm. Using the grenade function to start a spin, he plummeted towards the beast, slamming the head of the hammer into its spine and firing one more grenade to both insure the kill and fling him to the center of the clearing.

He wanted to keep fighting, but the explosions had most likely scared off any Boarbatusks and he was doubtful any Beowolves where in the area. Sighing, he put Magnhild on his back in launcher form and set off in search of his partner. Knowing her great ax/shotgun combo, Zweihander, was nearly as loud as his grenade launcher/hammer, he felt sure he'd find her in the thick of things not too far off. The distance-dulled blast told him he wasn't far off the mark, so he triggered his Semblance to reach the tree branches above him, and to move from tree to tree as he made his way towards her.

Partners, she'd insisted, was what they always would be, in the field and back at the Active Roster barracks at the rebuilt Beacon Academy. But once they did get back home, dorms and classrooms built atop the ruins of the old, it was _husband and wife_ that he and she went by.

They'd married a week after graduation, much to their friends surprise considering he proposed in front of the entire school during the graduation ceremony after spending the entire four years of school in an "on again-off again" relationship with her, and spent the next week on their honeymoon out to Atlas and back. Once they returned to Beacon it was straight into full-time hunter/huntress duties in The Forest of Forever Fall and The Emerald Forest, as well as patrols around Vale during that first year.

Three years later, they continued to work as a pair, never accepting solo missions though willing to take missions that included Shinji and Hikari. The other half of Team LIHT (Light), Shinji and Hikari had only just announced their engagement a few months ago and that the wedding would be nearly half a year later. Touji chuckled as he shadow-blinked from tree to tree, knowing the sword and shield wielding Shinji and the spear/sword/rifle and shield wielding Hikari were simply moving at their own pace, much as he and his partner had.

He knew the reason his other half always turned down solo missions. Oh, she would say such logical things as "we trained to work as teams of two to eight, going solo after that is a waste of training and stupid", but what she really meant was that it was dangerous and she refused to risk losing him or leaving him behind. That wasn't to say they didn't run independently, like now, but they always remained close enough that they could be at each others side at a moment's notice.

With a final leap, Touji landed in another clearing just in time to watch his redheaded wife use her weapon to cleave an Ursa's head from its shoulders with a berserker's scream and flames flickering around her, her eyes obviously red though he was far enough away that he couldn't tell by sight but by personal experience. Her red and gold trimmed armor snug on her torso over her white, untucked blouse, the long sleeves fluttering gently in the breeze.

Asuka Suzuhara, formerly Langley, took a deep breath to center herself and draw back her aura before turning to Touji as he calmly swaggered up to her. Smirking, the two white-tipped fox ears atop her head flicking to show her inner happiness at seeing him, Asuka slung Zweihander on her back and placed her hands on the hips of her white slacks as the last of the flames flickered out and she waited for him to speak.

Touji loved her ears. He'd be the first to say he is horrible at reading people, and with Asuka's mastery of false anger his initial interaction with her was rather aggressive and, politely put, a massive failure in first impressions. But regardless of how well she could control her expressions and voice, those two furry ears atop her head always gave her away. Folding back when honestly angered or threatened, drooping when saddened or moping, one higher than the other when confused or curious, twitching when dangers lurked and flicking when happy, they were his saving grace when it came to befriending the fiery-tempered Faunus.

They were also most likely why Hikari and Asuka had become such fast friends. The redhead had been wholly unprepared for the squeal of delight that had escaped the brunette when her attention had been drawn to the fox ears when they'd shifted to uneven heights at Asuka's confusion over something Shinji had pointed out, the sound startling everyone nearby and most especially the Faunus herself. Used to ridicule and antagonism, Asuka had stood frozen as Hikari had shyly asked to touch the copper-furred, white-tipped appendages and further dumbfounded when their brunette teammate had whispered how cute and soft they were. Completely flustered, Asuka had bolted, calling out something to the effect of looking for their dorm. It was one of the few times the redhead had been so obviously outside her comfort-zone, and even the woman herself looked back at the memory with a chuckle these days.

"I finished before ya this time," Touji called, grinning, "Ya must be losin' yer touch."

"In your dreams," the fox-Faunus laughed, pulling him in for a bone crushing hug before stepping back, "We cleared everything ahead of schedule. Wanna go catch dinner with Shinji and Hikari after reporting in?"

"Oy! That's my line, woman." he teased, slipping into the pattern they'd developed.

"Please, stooge" she smirked, enjoying their game, "We both know who wears the pants in this relationship."

It should be noted -regardless of timing in this narrative- that Touji's Grenade/Hammer "Magnhild" was, in fact, the same weapon used by one Nora Valkyrie. While Asuka's Shotgun/Ax "Zweihander" was designed and built by her with the help of the Weapon Master, the legendary Ruby Rose, Touji's original Shotgun/Hammer had been a commercial version of Nora's signature weapon that his father had purchased for him when he'd attended combat school.

The reason he now carried the legendary "Magnhild" was a story unto itself, but that's for another time. Suffice it to say he had managed to destroy his old weapon while working with Asuka to protect a small nearby village during one of their third-year school-assigned missions. Nora, one of their Combat Instructors and their favorite professor, had been impressed by their report and exclaimed at the loss of his weapon.

As was the woman's habit she'd made a scene of the whole situation, ending it by giving him her hammer along with a threat to his legs to not break it for anything less than ultimate need, and then joyously announcing to Team LIHT -as well as the current headmistress Yang Xaio Long- that she was pregnant and didn't need to be jumping around swinging the old weapon anyways.

"Hey, Touji..."

He turned his head enough to glimpse Asuka's face, noting the serious expression and faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, Red?"

"Cute." she snorted, suppressing a chuckle at the randomly used nickname he had for her, "I... I love you."

"Love ya too, ya crazy fox." he grinned seeing her eyes narrow at his other nickname for her, and noting the deeper blush and hesitation after his next question, "Always, like ya said yerself. Now what's botherin' ya?"

"Let's have a kid." she blurted out rapidly, her words crushed together and nervous, completely at odds with her normal persona, a deepening blush on her cheeks to match.

He blinked, momentarily unsure he heard right, then grinned as a matching blush covered his own face. _Almost twenty-six and we still make each other blush_, he chuckled at the thought.

"Eager for another adventure, huh Red?"

"Shut it." she glared at him, the blush on her cheeks and the flicking of her Faunus ears told him she wasn't actually angry at all, and changed topics, "Nora is retiring from Combat Course."

"Really?"

"Yeah, offered me the position with Yang's blessing." the redhead bobbed her head once, "Said she'd rather spend time and energy on the twins."

"Would be a good time tuh relax." Touji agreed, knowing Asuka would catch that he meant both for Lie Nora and Ren, and themselves.

"That's what I was thinking, glad you're catching up to my speed." she winked, teasing, before her serious expression returned, "But really..."

"I'm yer partner." he whispered to her, voice full of meaning from their history together.

And it answered her question. Any doubts, her nerves and worries, left when that simple assurance reached her, words loud and clear to her fox ears. They'd used that confirmation the last six years, since they'd begun to get serious about each other in their third year, and it had never failed to reassure them that they had each others back no matter the situation.

"Well, let's go report in and meet up with the others."

Smiling, grinning really, Touji saw the blush on Asuka's cheeks as she turned and took off for the pick-up point near the edge of the forest. Following, he couldn't keep the grin off his face, no matter how much it might make him look like the idiot she used to call him.

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: Honestly, I'm not sure my writing can live up to the epics of Griselda and Eric, but I hope you all enjoy them.


	2. Hate

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
><strong>Collision<strong>  
><strong>By BrokenChosenofEva<strong>

**0**  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: Later, Then...  
>Prompt: set 1  prompt 002 [Hate]  
>Word Count:700+<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: AU (any). Asuka knew it. Somehow, she always knew the men in her life would never change, always leaving. She hated them for it, it was the reason she always ridiculed them as being beneath her. But just once, just this once, she wanted to be wrong.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: Warning, character death in this chapter. **Bold** are remembered words.

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

Everything was falling apart. Her home, her team, her very life, all slipping through her fingers like sand. Kaji had vanished, Shinji run away, Touji...

A breath.

"I hate you..."

The whispered phrase, loud enough the only other one there only just heard it, seemed to echo in her mind, reverberating painfully in her chest.

A beep.

"I really do..."

She leaned forward in her seat, her copper hair obscuring her face, her hands balled tightly. The words were bitter on her tongue, acid in her throat, her voice cracking with emotion.

A breath.

**"You're a horrible liar ya know..."**

Her vision blurred, and she saw slowly growing patches of dampness appear beneath her downcast face. Her breath caught in her lungs, burning and choking as emotions warred inside her.

A beep.

**"...Always have been."**

She couldn't see, sight warped and distorted as she felt the hot trail of tears on her cheeks, chest tightening and her breath short and choked.

She so badly wanted it different. Just one time, for just one damn _minute_, she wanted to have been wrong. To have at least one male in her life not be like the rest, to _stay!_ She didn't want to be alone again!

A soft sigh.

**"...please..."**

The gentle touch to her tear soaked cheeks was the last straw, the last fragment of her world shattering as she latched on to that hand.

She sobbed. She screamed. She cried like the little, lost, broken girl she had always been. The little girl who lost her mother to the grave and her father out the door, and then began losing every single boy and man she held dear.

A beep.

"_PLEASE!_"

She gasped between sobs, between screams for time. She begged with each breath, aloud and in the silent prison of her mind. One hour more, one minute, one _single second!_ She begged anything and everything she could think of. Begged for someone, anyone, to change one single thing, one _single outcome!_

**"I love you, Asuka. Till all the stars we watched that night go dark. No regrets, not a single moment changed. See you Later, then..."**

A tone.

A final soft sigh.

With a final scream, she collapsed on the bed -onto his strong, slowly cooling arm- into silent tears. No sound but her gasped breaths, no words but the silent echoes of the boy's before her.

Her tears slowed, vision clearing and breath returning. She lifted her head, looking one last time at Touji's face. He was smiling, the soft small smile he gave only her when they sat alone. No tears marred his cheeks, no pain pinched his now closed eyes.

For the first time in hours, Asuka smiled. Broken, tear-stained, so very, very fragile. But at peace. His words, his rare wise words, had finally reached her where Misato's hadn't, putting a last comfort to her heart.

A week of love wasn't enough, but she knew no amount of time would have been. She would have begged for another moment even if they'd had decades, begging with her last breath even if she had been the one on the bed.

A breath.

"Later, then..."

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: I don't like tragedy, I get so attached to the character(s) that it honestly hurts. But at the same time, as I told another author, I love all the moments of life, gain and loss, peace and turmoil. Sweet melancholy, happy tears, joy, romance. The duality of happy and sad.  
>As I wrote in Awakening chapter three, "He smiled when he felt the turmoil flow into love, and happiness, tinged with all the other emotions present in life that made it such a wonderous experience. Everything, good and bad, that flavored life and made him wonder how SEELE could have been so driven to erase it all through triggering Instrumentality."<p>

I hope you understand.  
>This view-point is what keeps me going through all my ups and downs, what helps me in my tears, my rage; helps me cherish my joys, my peace.<p> 


	3. Pain

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
><strong>Collision<strong>  
><strong>By BrokenChosenofEva<strong>

**0**  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: Pain is Weakness  
>Prompt: set 1  prompt 003 [Pain]  
>Word Count: 1500+<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Pain, Asuka had been told during physical training, was weakness leaving the body. So why did she feel that much more weak than before?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: **Bold** is memories.

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

Everything hurt, and for perhaps the first time in her short life Asuka hated the phrase her physical training instructor had pounded into her mind while she was in Germany waiting to be deployed to Tokyo-3.

**"Pain," he said, "is weakness leaving the body. You think you're strong? You'll need to be the strongest to stop the Angels."**

This pain, though, this pain was strength leaving her. Cut, stabbed, slammed, and washed in flames, Asuka knew she had never experience such pain before nor felt pain leave her so weak and tired. It was a subtle difference, where training had left her exhausted but with a sense of accomplishment, this had left her feeling tired and lost.

**"**_**Weakness leavin duh body**_**?" Touji quoted back to her during one of their sparring matches, "That makes no sense. Pain is yer body tellin ya it's **_**hurt**_**, and tuh be careful."**

She knew, based on where it hurt, that she should be careful. She should have been careful from the beginning, but her stubborn pride had convinced her not to worry. Twisting slightly from her hunched position over the side of the chair, more pain lancing up her left side, the redhead looked out through the partially static filled view to see Unit-Three dueling one of the last MP-EVAs.

Rage filled her, dulling some of the pain. The sensation of burning claws in her left side, right side of her face, and left leg were muted but not gone. As she forced Unit-Two up to its knees, and from there to its feet, groans issued from the massive cyborg.

"_CRITICAL WARNING._" a computerized voice announced inside the entryplug, "_SYNCH-RATIO AT 90%. PILOT SUFFERING FROM SYMPATHETIC INJURIES. RECOMMEND SHUTDOWN AND IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION._"

"Shut it." Asuka snarled, tapping a quick code into a recessed console near her right hand and muting the computer voice's safety warnings, "I'm coming Touji..."

"_CRITICAL WARNING._" again the machine intoned, "_BATTERY POWER AT TWO MINUTES, THIRTY SECONDS. RECOMMEND CONNECTING TO EXTERNAL POWER._"

"SHUT UP!" she bellowed, entering a seccond set of codes to further mute the machine, "I'LL KILL THEM IN SECONDS!"

Exploding from a half-crouch, Unit-Two leapt the distance to crash full-on into one of the three remaining MP-EVAs that stood watching Unit-Three. Slamming it to the ground, she interlocked her fingers and slammed her combined fists into and through the slug-like head, pulping its skull from teeth to brainstem. Pulling her fists back, she rolled to the side in time to avoid the falling blade of one MP and tripped the second, knocking it flat on its sickly grinning maw as she stood up to Unit-Two's full height behind it.

Pain was nothing new to her. Like an old friend, one you know well but don't want around often. Pain had followed her and taken residence in her heart since she found her mother dead a decade ago, showed up every time she pushed herself in training, visited during and after several of the battles. Each pain -mental, emotional, or physical- had its own unique flavor, but pain was pain.

And like always, she would push passed it and _win_.

Through the faint tether of their linked AT-Fields, a link forged in desperation, forged in what she even now hesitated to call love, she knew he was exhausted but winning. He had recovered from the invasion of his EVA by Bardiel, returned to her after the terror and near hopelessness of the catastrophic fight with Zeruel, been with her through the torture of Arael, saved her from the insidious invasion of Armisael, and helped her overcome Tabris' deception.

It was her turn again.

Eyes a blazing green fire, Unit-Two reached for one of the massive double blades the MP-EVAs used. Slow, threatening, Asuka brought the Blade up while two EVAs not engaged with Touji watched her, their maws a rectus grin that repulsed her to her core.

With a lunge, Asuka swung the massive weapon in a sweeping arc, cathing one of her adversaries before it could dodge and cleaving it nearly in two. Continuing the spin, the momentum carried her through a clumsy pirouette as the other MP, obviously not learning from its compatriot, leapt forward in trying to catch her while her back was turned and instead ending up losing it arm and head as Asuka brought the Blade around and up. Over balanced by the spin and up-swing, Unit-Two fell to its back.

Groaning, the young German woman stood again with a quick glance at the battery timer. Two minutes even and counting.

"Touji."

"Asuka watch out!"

Whipping her head around, Asuka turned just in time to see Unit-Three jerking back to its feet as the MP-EVA he'd been fighting slammed into her full force. The impact knocked the breath from her lungs, snapping her the rest of the way out of her rage and bringing all the pain back to the front in an instant.

Hitting the ground, her EVA's head slamming into the central pyramid as her own head slammed back into the seat, her last sight before the black took her was Touji running to her and the grinning visage of the slug-headed EVA above her.

0o0o0o0

Groaning softly, the first thing she noticed, other than the dull pain edging into her leg and side, was the dampness on her cheeks and the light through her eyelids. The last thing she could recall, here in the space between waking and dreaming, was a white room and tears.

"Hey."

The voice, low and soft, exhaustion clear, seemed almost too loud in the stillness. Forcing her eyes open, ignoring the spike of pain from the bright light streaming in through a window to her left, Asuka was greeted with the tired but relieved face of her fellow Pilot leaning in from the right.

"...Touji..."

Her voice was scratchy and her throat was dry, but it still drew a smile from the young Japanese man beside her. He reached out of sight, bringing back a glass of water with a straw. Helping her sit up by adjusting the bed, he held the glass while she drank. Downing half the glass in slow, measured sips, Asuka sighed and turned her focused gaze on Touji.

Bags under his eye, hair more scraggly and messed than normal, face a little more pale...

Eye?

Touji watched her as she examined his face, and he knew she'd seen the change when her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Reaching up, he lightly brushed over the white medical eyepatch that covered his left eye, smile now uneven and gaze slightly dulled.

"Yeah," he dropped his hand, laying it gently on hers, "Took out dat last MP, but duh creep managed tuh get my knife from me and jam'd it in tuh my EVA's skull duh same time as I crushed its core."

Unbidden, tears gathered in her eyes and poured down her cheeks, following the trails left by the tears she'd shed while unconscious. He'd lost an eye. He'd nearly died, only saved because she bound his AT-Field to her own, and now he'd lost an eye. And both were because she'd been too arrogant about her abilities to consider what it might cost either of them when she was inevitably wrong.

The pain in her body was matched by a pain in her chest and doubled by her exhaustion. She felt so weak, tears on her face she had sworn she would never cry adding to it. But the final straw was the gentle hug and whispered words of the young man beside her as he leaned over and pulled her in.

"Hey, we made it."

And she broke. Everything she thought she'd buried came rushing back and poured out through her eyes as tears and her voice as soft sobs. She thought she'd dealt with nearly losing him, with the horror of Arael, but the warmth in his hug and the strong yet gentle touch of his subtle AT-Field brought it all back. So she cried, and held him, and pushed her fragile AT-Field to intertwine it further with his.

In the mingling of their Souls, the bond she'd initiated weeks ago to save him by forcing his Field to repair his body using her own newly awakened power, she found a sense of peace she thought she'd never get to have. And it scared her. She tried to push it back, not expecting this sense of completion, but human or not he wouldn't budge. He gently brushed her weak denials aside, not forcing the bond but not retreating either.

Eventually she calmed, and with a sigh she decided to let it go. For the first time, she realized the pain that had haunted her for so long was not bound to her. It had haunted her because she had not let it go, had wrapped it around herself like a shield against further injury. Instead, it had simply built up as each new hurt was added to it. So she let it flow out, her tears no longer painful but freeing, her sobs reducing to hitched breathing. Holding him, body and Soul, she let the pain leave her body.

And feeling it leave, she revelled in certainty and peace that replaced it.

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: Well, that was a thing.


	4. Joy

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
><strong>Collision<strong>  
><strong>By BrokenChosenofEva<strong>

**0**  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: Sanctuary Terra  
>Prompt: set 1  prompt 004 [Joy]  
>Word Count: 1900+k<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Remiel and Tabris have a conversation on her choice to side with the Lilium and against the Angels.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: **Bold** is memories.

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

Everything was awash in gold light, softening and blurring the surroundings until nothing was distinct. Asuka looked around, letting the warmth soak into her, and gradually where she was came into focus. It was one of the trams that ran from the surface to the Geofront floor, the source of the gold illumination was the crystal-grid in the ceiling that brought light from above down into the massive hollow. Next she noticed the still silence, like cotton in her ears, making the scene that much more surreal for her. Hands in her lap resting atop the ankle-length red skirt, she shrugged her shoulders, feeling the fabric of her white blouse shift, and turned enough to look out the window behind her.

"Hello, Remiel."

The precise, soft-spoken words fill the compartment in the silence, drawing her eyes to the bench across from her that now held a boy roughly her age. He had silver hair down to his shoulders, though messy and ignored much like Touji's, and blood-red eyes. His expression was dominated by a wide smile, but the joy did not reach his eyes as if his mouth was merely holding a default shape. He, like she, wore the high-school uniform, black slacks and white button-up short-sleeved shirt.

"Tabris." her reply was cold, knowledge slipping into her mind as memories long suppressed returned to her, "What do you want?"

"There is no need for hostility-"

"Liar." the young woman snorted, gaze hardening to match her voice, "Free-will has done you no favors."

"As changing faces has done none for you, traitor."

The bluntness of the statement, ended with such a flat and bored accusation, brought Asuka's building rant to a screeching halt.

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excused." Tabris sneered, smile changing subtly as his eyes narrowed, "Did you think you could get away, how do the Lilium put it, 'scott-free'? Your greater half made one attempt on their chariot, and when it died you, the lesser half, were awoken to try again. And what did you do?"

"I gave Mercy," Asuka glared, looking down her nose at the other Angel, "We are our names, what's your excuse for trying to kill something you admire?"

"I do not kill my own brothers." his voice like ice, the temperature in the tram-car dropped like a stone, "The call of the All-Father is not something we can ignore, _Remiel_."

"How fortunate I do not hear it then." the redhead could feel her blood boil even in the unnatural chill, and her pride would not let his slight against her stand, "For awhile, all I heard was Big Brother's voice insisting I crush every one of my friends the instant I met them after I awoke. Eventually he faded away, and I can't say I'm not glad he's gone."

They glared at each other, the tense silence such that Asuka would not have been surprised to see frost form on the windows.

"Why?"

"Why what, Remiel?" The question had startled him, and his curiosity, the reason he had not acted yet and what Asuk- _Remiel_ had called him on, made him reply.

"Free-Will, but not free to exercise that will." Asuka's gazed softened, became curious, "Why are you so insistent on making us try and kill the Lilium? Leliel tried to talk, I could feel she wanted to understand, but I wasn't awakened. In fact, she unlocked my Core before the EVA went berserk and killed her."

The honest curiosity in her voice struck a chord with his, and he found himself contemplating her question for several moments. _Why_, he thought, _do I feel so driven to follow a call that contradicts my Name..._ He leaned forward, hands gripping each other and his gaze focused on how one set of fingers wrapped tightly around the other.

"Let me counter with this, Remiel," he voiced, quiet, the chill fading and his eyes still on his hands, "Why do you insist on protecting them?"

"Because I've found joy in granting my name to people we are drawn to replace."

It struck him then.

"I hate that they make me want to let them go." he looked up, and seeing Asuka's bewildered gaze he felt compelled to explain, "Do you listen to Classical music?"

"Some," she hesitated, "I learned violin in college, before EVA consumed my time and I came to Tokyo-3."

"I found... joy... in listening to it." he struggled, he preferred the mysterious air he kept about himself while he remained under Kiel's watchful eye, and voicing himself clearly was not easy, "All their accomplishments, triumphs and losses, have made me appreciate their culture.

"And I hate it. I hate that I feel like replacing them would cause the loss of such beauty." he looked up to glare at her, but could not completely hide the confusion in his crimson gaze, "I was born to rewrite the planet to suit me and those who would be my Child-Race. But I feel doubt, confusion, and I hate them for it. I hate you as well."

"Because I'm a 'kin-slayer'." she sneered.

"Because you walk beside them freely, and not simply among them as I do."

0o0o0o0

Asuka snapped awake, finding her face pillowed in her arms as the rested on the edge of a hospital mattress. Confused, the lingering far too real dream mixing for a moment with the gold light filling the room from the window she knew faced the Geofront, Asuka felt the gentle tug on her AT-Field that told her Touji was waking. Looking up she saw the boy stirring, and quickly she sat up straight waiting for him to open his eyes. Seeing his twin pools of chocolate drift open, a description she had teased him with at one point, she felt calm settle in her and joy fill her heart.

While she had told Tabris the truth, she hadn't told him the full truth. It wasn't just her choice to protect the Lilium that gave her joy and a sense of having made the right decision, it was her personal connection to the Lilium around her that filled her with joy. More than that, it was her direct connection to Touji, far more personal now than before, that gave her the most joy and sense of fulfillment. How could she listen to that Echo of Ramiel, when this felt more like Completion than wiping the slate clean and bringing forth her own people.

"Hey, Stooge."

"Asuka...?" not quite fully awake, he didn't register the nickname she'd given him when they'd first met, "What happened?"

"Bardiel had infested your EVA..." she began, stopping when he jerked up, gasped, and fell back into the mattress, "Easy, you got pretty banged up when I took your EVA down and rescued you."

"Smooth, Red," he groused, wincing as he reached for the bed controls and used it to bring himself to a more upright position, "Remind me tuh get Katsuragi tuh berate duh inspection crews."

Despite the trauma of the event, what she had to do and risk in saving him and how close she came to losing him, the redhead couldn't stop herself from giggling at his typical snarky comment. The giggle soon changed to laughing when she felt his confusion through the link, and then to hiccupped sobs as the full weight of her panicked decision finally hit her, and the feeling of his confusion in her Core changed to concern at her tears.

"Whoa, easy, 'Suka." he tried to calm her, resting a hand on her shoulder, and was unprepared for her practically leaping from her chair and wrapping him in a hug. It was gentle, as if she was afraid he'd break, and he wondered just exactly how 'banged up' he had been before he woke up. It was so out of character for her, he had expected a sarcastic comment or something, not tears and... an apology?

"Sorry, Touji. 'm sorry." her tears slurred her speech a little, but even with her face buried in his chest he heard her clearly, "I couldn 'elp it."

"How is it yer fault?" he started, attempting to sound joking to try to get a rise out of her. He really didn't like this Asuka, crying and apologizing. She was supposed to be Fire in human form, burning bright and ready to blaze through any challenge before her.

"I coulda stopped him." she whispered, and the inexplicable feeling of panic and sorrow in his chest that he somehow knew was from her froze him in place, "All I had to do was pulse my Field, and he'd have frozen in confusion. I sensed it right before I killed him, he recognized me."

"Wha-"

"But I didn't," she interrupted, continuing as if he hadn't spoken, "I was terrified they'd lock me up, and then I couldn't protect you, protect them. We're the only Pilots except for _him_, and I can't trust him. Not with your- not with everyone's lives."

"Asuka."

"But when I opened the plug you- I thought I'd killed you. You were so still, and bleeding, and I panicked." she hiccupped, still refusing to acknowledge him, "And now they know, and I'm only here because they can't get anything big enough to take me without risking the building."

"Asuka!"

His raised voice stopped her, and she jerked her red-rimmed crystal blue eyes to his face.

"I'm fine, I'm right here."

Between his voice and soft gaze, and the gentle calm flowing through the bond, Asuka felt herself begin to calm and the panic was slowly replaced with joy again. He was right. He was alive, and she had stopped the end of humanity again.

"I know." relaxing she laid her head back on his tear-dampened chest, missing the confusion and curiosity in his eyes as he processed the feelings he _knew_ came from Asuka.

_I'll ask her about it later_, he decided, gently wrapping both arms around her and dozing as he sensed her drift off.

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: Well?

For those eager to know about the bond, fear not. I'll visit the scene of Asuka rescuing him from the plug later, and it will play a part in "I'm Needed: Redux". For the impatient, I recommend reading "Soulbound" by xT-Zealot, a RWBY fanfic which gave me the idea for the bond, especially the first chapter [where bonds are explained], and the last three where the bonds are formed. You won't regret it. Fair warning, it hints at yuri, but its easy to overlook and see it as simply dear friends.

I also recommend the series, full of humor, character developement, and cool fights. Volume 2 promises to be epic. If you like the series, and like Asuka from NGE [which you probably do if you're reading my Asuka/Touji fanfics], then check out "I'm Not Perfect" by Half-Blind Otaku which focuses on Weiss, exploring and growing her character and backstory [hinted yuri here too, but you'll love Weiss and cry with her when she deals with it.]. Both RWBY stories can be found in my favorites.


	5. Fear

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
><strong>Collision<strong>  
><strong>By BrokenChosenofEva<strong>

**0**  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: You Will (Not) Take Her From Me  
>Prompt: set 1  prompt 005 [Fear]  
>Word Count: 1800+<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Joy AU. Asuka risked everything to bring Touji back from the edge of death, and Touji finally realizes just how important he is to her, and how important she is to him in return.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: This was a pain at first, then inspiration hit.

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

Asuka continued to hold Touji, her soft breathing telling him she was still asleep as she laid on the covers over his chest and lap. For a moment he wasn't sure what woke him, but glancing about the room he spotted Misato Katsuragi propped up in the corner close to the door, the only place in the room proper which was partly shadowed.

"Glad you're ok, Touji-kun."

"Been 'ere long, Katsuragi?" his quiet voice lacked the usual snarky or teasing tone, just simple curiosity as he watched the older woman straighten and move to stand a few feet away and watch Asuka while she spoke.

"She tell you what happened?" the raven-haired Major kept her voice low, but Touji could detect the struggle in her tone, though what it was over he hadn't a clue.

"Kinda." he shrugged, careful to avoid disturbing the redhead, "Hard tuh get it all when she's sobbin' her eyes out 'Ragi."

Misato freezes for a moment, then moves to take the chair Asuka had left beside his bed.

"She's an Angel, Touji-"

"I figured," he cut her off, his hold around Asuka tightening, and shot their Tactical Commander a warning look, "Said she was here 'cause ya couldn't get anytin big enough to grab her wit'out tearing tru duh walls."

"She's one of them, Suzuhara."

"Does it look like it matters tuh me?"

"Damn it, Touji, she-" Misato started, tone annoyed and voice beginning to get louder when the young man in the bed cut her off yet again, his voice rising to match hers with anger and a hint of fear in his eyes.

"She saved our lives!" he spat, glaring at her over the top of Asuka's head, "Didja stop fer one secon' and tink about dat? She's stopped every single Angel, risked her _life_, saved _my life!_ She coulda ended it at any point, but she kept _fighting._"

Misato jerked back like she'd been slapped, Touji's voice never getting louder than a harsh and freezing whisper, and stared open-mouthed at the boy-turned-man before her as he defended the young woman atop him.

"Damn it, 'Sato. Think fer secon' 'bout what she mus' feel. Fightin for humans against _her own kind_, and never knowin when we might turn on her!

"She's terrified of us!"

She watched him blink at the last sentence, saw the mix of fear and confusion in his eyes before they widened, and when he jerked his gaze down to the redhead in his arms her eyes followed. Staring up at Touji, unnoticed until now, Asuka waited. From his position Touji could see the mix of terror, love and gratitude in her gaze that told him she had heard most if not all of his rant.

"It's ok, Touji." barely loud enough to hear, Misato caught the whispered assurance anyways as the younger woman rolled slightly to the far side of the bed from the Major and turned to look at her, the fear and determination clear in her crystal blue eyes, "So, couldn't wait for me to leave on my own, huh? Decided to walk in here and drag me out?"

"I-"

"Stop."

Both women turned to look at Touji, the young man searching the redhead's gaze for a moment before he spoke again, "Why didja save _me_?"

"I can't lose you."

"How?" the question had been on his mind since he'd listened to her crying into his chest, and unknown to either it had been on the raven-haired woman's mind as well.

"I gave you part of my soul."

"What?!"

"Misato!"

Touji's bellow stopped her in her tracks, halfway out of the seat with her hands planted on the arms of the chair ready to push her up and reach for her sidearm, and she sank back down.

"Since Ramiel, I've been able to feel others nearby." Asuka whispered, her sapphire eyes locked with Touji's chocolate ones, "When I g-got to your plug, I thought- I was so panicked, I thought I couldn't feel you. I pushed m-my AT-Field into you, looking.

"I looked, and I looked, and I thought you were g-gone." tears began to pour from her eyes, and Misato caught the hitch in her voice as she spoke, "B-but I felt it, I felt you in there. B-but you were so s-small, and I didn't want to l-lose you!"

Touji pulled her up, enough her chin could tuck into the curve of his neck, and brushed gentle circles on her back as she sobbed for a few moments. Finally, voice cracking and body shaking, she continued.

"So I wrapped my Field around that p-point, I g-gave it to you," she hiccupped a soft sob, a broken chuckle joined it, "I'm so small, j-just a Lilium body like his, I c-could give you enough energy to power an EVA, and so I-...

"I gave you my soul, b-bound it to you, and you started to come back." she cried, giving a choked laugh, "You were so _b-bright_. I opened my eyes and I w-watched the bruises fade, I saw your chest move as you _b-breathed_ again! I d-didn't care if I was lighting up the sensors like a Christmas t-tree, I j-just needed to you to be okay."

"Shh, 'Suka, I'm right here." he soothed her, eyes once again rising to meet Misato's now shaken gaze, "Ya don't need tuh be afraid. Ya can feel me right here."

He pressed his hand against her back, above her heart, and she relaxed even though silent sobs continued to shake her body.

"I can feel ya too, ya aren't alone."

"I don't care what you do, Katsuragi," the older woman flinched at being address, at least partly from the younger woman using her surname when she'd never used it before, but also from the certainty in her voice, "J-just don't take him from me. I can't live without him anym-more."

"What do you mean, Asuka?" she asked, hesitant, leaning to catch a glimpse of the now glowing crystal blue eyes set in the younger woman's pale and tear-stained face as Asuka turned to look at her from her position tucked against Touji, "I won't- I won't hurt you..."

"You were going to," she said without accusation, drawing another flinch from the Major, "I gave him a part of my _soul_, if he dies I'll go with him. As long as I live, I won't let him die. My life is bound to his."

"It makes sense."

The voice from the door startled the three in the room, drawing the eyes to the blond in the corridor. Ritsuko stepped into the room, waving off someone outside as she closed the door and moved to stand beside the head of the bed. She stopped just behind Misato, observing the glowing blue gaze of the First Children and the confused but resolute watchfulness in the eyes of the Second Children.

"Your vitals and Suzuhara's are perfectly matched, have been since he stabilized after the incident." she continued, glancing at Misato before turning back to the Children and seeing that they were only just now noticing the red plugsuit Asuka was still wearing, "What we could recover from the entryplug said Touji Suzuhara should be very, very dead right now, but he's nearly as healthy as his first Synch-test."

Pulling out a palm-sized grey metal rectangle, the doctor flipped it open like an upside-down cellphone and a chirping filled the otherwise quiet room. Running it back and forth over the pair, she flipped it closed and slid it back into a pocket on her labcoat.

"Your readings are nearly 50% lower than what we were picking up when you reached him," she clinically noted, "I'd suggest you stop trying to boost his AT-Field, he'll heal just fine now. Rest is really all he needs. The same for you."

"How did you-"

"Every time you pull your AT-Field up and feed it to Suzuhara, it registers on the sensor grid." the bottle-blonde moved to leave, pausing at the door, "The commander wants to speak to you both in an hour, I've already cleared Suzuhara for light duty."

And just like that Touji felt Asuka's fear return and double, the emotion clawing at his center and causing the heart monitor to beep a little faster.

"Asuka, relax." he said once the door closed, ignoring Misato for now as he fought to calm both himself and the redhead in his arms, "I'll be right beside ya. And wit'out us dey can't use the EVAs either."

Though the fiery redhead gave the appearance of relaxing and agreeing with him, in his chest -in that point that now was a piece of Asuka- he knew she was anything but calmed. Giving him a piece of her Soul had done more than save his life, he realized, it had cost her safety as well.

He knew instinctively that a part of him was nestled inside her, a mirror, binding them together as she had said. And that piece of him, that little echo of his own emotions, inside her walls just as she was inside his with no way for her to escape it, was a massive risk to her own emotional and mental stability. If he had reacted badly, he realized it could have killed her with how much energy she was apparently dumping into him.

Sighing, focusing on that fiery point inside that was Asuka, he took a deep breath and imagine wrapping a sense of calm around it. Instantly he felt it echo the calm back at him, and in his arms Asuka relaxed further, subtle tension leaving her frame.

"You kids are gonna make me old." Misato teased softly, standing and heading for the door, "Don't be long, I'll... I'll watch your backs."

As the older woman stepped out, the door shutting with a barely there shush of air, she thought she saw something. Something golden and larger than the room, centered in the redhead-turned-Angel. Blinking her eyes, she shook her head and waited. Whatever came next, Ritsuko had told her, depended completely on how Asuka and Touji decided to react to the choices and events presented by the Commander.

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: Is this rushed? Yeah, it is. Finished chapter 4 and had no clue what to do for this one. Then it hit me while rereading Joy: Continuation! So I ran with it. -sigh- Not overly happy with the ending either, but...meh... Now I'm stuck on what to do for chapter 6...


	6. Trust

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
><strong>Collision<strong>  
><strong>By BrokenChosenofEva<strong>

**0**  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: Wake Up  
>Prompt: set 1  prompt 006 [Trust]  
>Word Count: 4.9k+<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Cycle-AU [set after "I'm Needed:Redux]. Forced back in time by Lilith, Asuka must relive events until she finds a way to break the Cycle of Death and Rebirth started by the first Third Impact.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: So, this might get expanded at some point in the future, for now enjoy another take on Asuka time-travelling. Cycle-AU is an AU of "Not What You Bargained For".

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

_I'll send you back, Second. Do...what I could not. Save them... break the cycle._

Asuka jerked awake with a choked scream, eyes wide as the terror and pain of her last memories began to slowly fade. Panicked, she looked around the small room, not really seeing where she was but instead seeing after-images of the MP-EVAs as they leapt upon her pinned Unit-Two and tore her apart. Her body twinged and ached, recalling the spears running her through and the claws pulling at her flesh as sickening, slug-like heads opened their gaping maws to bite and tear.

The images began to fade, only to be replaced by new visions of Piloting. First in Unit-One against the Angels Shinji had faced, and then in Unit-Two along side Touji in Unit-One against other Angels. Pride, rejection, romance, love. A massive melee against the MPs yet again, ending in her death after watching Touji being torn to shreds before her eyes.

Echoes of a voice that sounded similar to, yet so much older than, Ayanami fade as the images stop, leaving her gasping and confused. Finally _seeing_ the room she is in, Asuka recognizes the cramped quarters she'd had aboard the U.N. carrier 'Over The Rainbow'. _I hope no one heard me..._ she thought dimly, climbing shakely out of the bunk and checking the wall clock for the time before grabbing her cell out of her bag to check the date.

Staring at the day and time, Asuka knows it's only an hour before Misato and the Stooges, _Touji_, will be landing on the deck. And she doesn't know what to do...

_Well, first, I'm not wearing this sundress,_ she decided, only slightly sad she won't get to wear her favorite dress, but she is _not_ giving them a show on that windy deck. She is mortified she wore it the first time _knowing_ it would be windy and what that meant for dresses and skirts. Digging out a pair of jeans and red short-sleeve shirt, she decided to keep the sandals instead of changing to sneakers. She liked them well enough, but they'd be easier to replace than her sneakers when the Othello sank during Gaghiel's attack.

Reaching for the A-10 barrets, Asuka froze. _They're only plastic and circuitry, _she reasoned, _and maybe Touji will remember too..._ Thus decided, Asuka set the clips in her pocket and retrieved a scrunchy from her bag. Pulling her hair back into the low ponytail she'd used in the last life, the redhead checked her reflection in a small mirror and froze.

Her eyes were locked on the pale line running down her arm, a faint scar matching the wound she'd received from the first MP-EVA battle. Quickly pulling up her shirt, she found and gently ran her fingers over each one of the small circular scars on her stomach and below her bra. Unable to stop herself, Asuka found her gaze drawn upwards until she found her left eye, first sighing and then freezing again as she looked closer. Just barely visible, possibly because she was specifically looking, were tiny red lines radiating out from her pupil.

Letting out a shaky breath, she turned back and dug out a long-sleeved white shirt from her bag. Buttoning the sleeves around her wrists, she took one last look in the mirror before heading out.

0o0o0o0

Walking across the deck, watching the three boys mill about under Misato's watchful eye, Asuka could feel her heart sinking as she approached. Touji had yet to spot her, and was barely looking around, obviously not even looking for her.

"Allo, Misato." she started, cocky and self-assured, watching Touji's reaction and almost missing the raven-haired woman's comment on her growth, to which she responded, "And that's not all, I've also filled out."

He didn't react beyond surprise at her seemingly sudden appearance, no recognition, no familiar jab at her height -which was about even with him at this age- and no move to hug her.

Which hurt, just like she knew it would, even though she'd hoped he would remember. She'd _needed_ him to remember, just so she wouldn't be alone in one of the harshest parts of her lives. But he didn't, and she knew it would be Shinji in the entryplug just like the first time. The boy wasn't bad, she could admit this time, but he wasn't _him_, wasn't her _husband_ like she realized she desperately needed.

Jerking back to reality, Asuka lead -well, followed Misato but lead the stooges- into the carrier and down to the mess hall for a late lunch.

0o0o0o0

She hadn't made him wear her spare plugsuit this time, which she supposed earned her a few brownie-points with the shy boy, but other thoughts clouded her mind.

_Maybe,_ she considered, _I can hit it off with Touji at school in a couple days... Hikari...!_

This might be harder than she thought...

0o0o0o0

Walking into the classroom, she heard the surprised gasps from the Stooges, though at least Touji didn't stand up in horror like the first time, and turned to write her name on the board.

Which was almost her undoing. She stared in horror at the board, realizing almost too late she had been going to write _Suzuhara_ instead of _Sohryu_. Collecting herself quickly, she finished with a flourish and turned around, schooling her features into a sunny grin as she introduced herself.

"I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu. Charmed!"

0o0o0o0

Class was a horror, she felt like everyone's eyes were on her especially Touji's, but when she would glance about she found the other students to be focused on the teacher or their notes. It wasn't homeroom which meant there was actual learning to be done, but she _knew_ everything already from having done it twice and her understanding of Kanji was at least on par with the children in the room. Which meant she had nothing to distract her from the mistake that morning and her memories.

Upon hearing the bell, Asuka bolted out of the class and made her way up familiar stairs and out onto the roof. She kept enough wits about her to go around the side so she'd have time to notice the door opening before anyone coming up would find her, but after that she sat down and let the tears flow.

A long time ago she had made a promise to herself that she would never cry, never need another's help, but that was when she was young and foolish. Now, she was a mature woman, a wife without her husband, a mother without her children, trapped in a hormonal teenage girl's body. A mistaken, prideful promise not to cry was the least of her concerns.

"_Asuka."_

The redhead froze, face pressed to her drawn up knees, and hummed an acknowledgement.

_"Asuka, all will be well in the end."_

"How are you so sure." she paused, looking up at the translucent apparition, "Lilith."

_"Because you learned the lessons needed to overcome the challenges ahead of you."_

"That confident, huh?"

_"You are a driven, intelligent Lilim." _Lilith, wearing the form of Rei as a small child, knelt before her and set both tiny hands on the redhead's knees, _"You will be able to do what needs done to get back that which you lost."_

Asuka reached out with one hand, gently brushing through pale blue strands that were far more solid than they should have been for a shade, and sighed at the contact.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

0o0o0o0

"Touji." she called, voice soft as she stepped out of the stairwell.

"Yeah, Red?"

Asuka knew why he was out on the roof of the school, knew why he'd been called to the office. She hadn't been able to force herself to convince him to ignore Ritsuko's offer, not when she knew how much his little sister meant to him, and not when she wanted him out there fighting beside her against the MP-EVAs in the final battle.

But, maybe she could get him to be careful during the Unit-Three activation.

"You trust me, right?"

"What kinda silly question is that?" he chuckled darkly, thoughts not completely on the conversation, "Ya been a good friend tuh Shinji, even got Rei tuh open up a bit. Yer a good friend."

"Watch your back during the activation, ok?"

"Huh?"

"Rei's activation was pretty rough the first time, and you know Shinji's EVA goes berserk." she began, and she knew she was floundering. Thirty plus years of life experience, Twenty of it as a Pilot, and she couldn't think of anything to say to a man who knew nothing of those lives before.

Oh, they'd grown closer in her time here, she'd done everything she could think of to get him short of telling him about the time-loops. But if he couldn't recall those years together, her telling him that knowledge would only make him think her a loon more broken than Shinji or Rei. It was so frustrating she'd cried herself to sleep several different nights as this day grew closer, and she couldn't think of what to do.

Maybe a half-truth would do.

"I don't have a good feeling about tomorrow, Touji." she felt the tears pooling in her eyes, and she didn't care. Shameful as it felt, maybe it would pull on his need to protect and get him to listen. That was one of the things that drew her in the last life, and she would use anything that came to mind to keep him safe, "Promise me you'll keep a finger on the emergency escape key."

"Whoa, were's dis comin from, Red?" the boy turned to face her, mind focused, and took an unconscious step towards her.

"Damn it, Touji, I love you!" she yelled, voice cracking and tears flowing, and she nearly recoiled when he flinched in shock, "Don't you get it, you idiot Stooge! Tomorrow is _wrong_, I want you safe!"

"Easy there, 'Suka, I-" his shortening of her name was the last straw, and she leapt the last foot to wrap her arms around his middle and freezing him in place.

"Please, just be careful." she whispered, voice lowering further, "I can't lose you again..."

0o0o0o0

"Listen, Shinji..."

The boy turned in the elevator, watching and waiting for her to continue. He'd grown since she arrived, more confident and sure of himself though still shy. Rei stood to the side, but Asuka could not care any less. This Ayanami was still the Second, as she understood it, and the commander's hold on her was tenuous at best.

"When I say, you need to crush its head." she glared at him, ignoring the feeling of tears clinging to the corners of her eyes and the mix of shock and confusion in his gaze, "No hesitation, Third. Just trust me and do it."

"Al-alright, Asuka. Whatever you say."

0o0o0o0

"That's an EVA!"

Asuka heard Shinji's exclamation nearly the same instant she saw Unit-Three, now possessed by Bardiel, stalk between to hills. cycling the zoom through a reticule centered on the EVA's upper body, Asuka was barely able to see the partially ejected entryplug from her position nearly a kilometer to Shinji's right, not quite opposite Rei among the hills Bardiel marched through. She'd hoped it would work, and had to hold back a scream of frustration at yet another set back in her attempts to change events and save Touji from further danger.

Even feeling the tears forming at the corners of her eyes and dissolving into the LCL around her, Asuka focused on what she now had to do.

"_Entryplug is already partially ejected, but the launch gears are jammed and some sort of growth is trapping it halfway out of the socket._" Maya's voice came over the radio, followed by Gendo's, "_The EVA is now designated and Angel, and to be destroyed. Rei, engage the Angel. Second and Third Children, hold position until ordered._"

"Like hell." Asuka breathed, already slamming the butterfly handles forward, "Ayanami! Cover me!"

"Roger."

"_Pilots, you will follow orders or be stripped of your status!_"

"You can't afford to dump your Pilot corps just yet. _Commander_." Asuka leapt the last dozen meters and slammed to the ground and transitioned into a roll to avoid Bardiel's clumsy swing. Standing up and spinning to slam a fist into the possessed Angel's face, she instead catches a double-fisted blow to her own face, the force of the blow flipping her back as Rei charges into Bardiel's side and knocking it over.

"Wondergirl, get the plug out!"

"Yes."

Dragging her EVA to its feet, Asuka watched as Unit-Zero backhanded one of Bardiel's fists aside and jabbed at its face and stumbling it. The Angel/EVA recovered quicker than Rei obviously thought it would, and ducked under her haymaker to slam both fists into Unit-Zero's chest and knock her flying. Before the redhead could send her Unit charging Asuka froze a precious moment as Shinji leapt onto the black and purple Unit's back and slammed it to the ground. Reaching for the entryplug, Unit-One was thrown off when Bardiel leapfrogged forward and slammed into the recovering Unit-Zero, eliciting a cry from the Nephilim girl inside as both Units crashed into a heap.

"Pin it! I'll get Touji!"

Rei grabbed Unit-Three in a bear hug, restraining it as Asuka and Shinji threw their respective EVAs at the wildly thrashing Angel. Reaching it, Asuka drew her Prog-Knife and slammed it into its temple, causing it to freeze as she reached for the plug with her free hand. Grasping it tightly, but not enough to crush it, Asuka jerked back on the controls and ripped the plug from the entangling web of white Angelic flesh. Twisting and pulling the knife, Asuka was instantly backhanded as Unit-Three jerked back to life and ripped the plug from her grasp.

"NO!"

The Angel jerked violently as Rei, forgotten beneath the beast, jabbed Asuka's dropped knife into the now empty plug socket. Bardiel dropped the plug as it crashed to the ground, the cylinder bouncing once as the young German woman's heart skipped in terror. Slamming a knee into the small of the contaminated EVA's back, Asuka raced through the ejection sequence. As soon as it cycled she was out of the plug and on the ground faster than was safe for any normal Human.

Seeming to fly across the distance to the downed plug, Asuka tore the side hatch from its hinges and climbed inside. Touji was strapped to the seat, a red welt visible on the side of his head and unconscious. Grabbing the boy after tearing the straps from around him, Asuka gently carried him outside and laid Touji down beside the plug.

"Touji! Touji! Answer me Stooge, this isn't funny!" she cried, uncaring of the tears pouring down her face as she fought her panic and checked him for a pulse and held his head between her shaking palms, "No, no, no, no. Please, not again!"

"_AT-FIELD SPIKE!_" Shinji's voice echoed from the external speakers on Unit-One as he moved his EVA closer, "_ASUKA! GET OUT OF THERE!_"

"KILL IT!" she screamed, knowing the suit would transmit her voice over the radio.

Instantly, just as Bardiel jerked up and threw her EVA off, Unit-One's massive foot came down on the Angel's skull and pulped it, splashing armor, bone and gore across the fields they'd been fighting in.

The plug she was beside protected them from the mess, but Asuka was more focused on Touji.

0o0o0o0

Asuka, Rei, and Shinji spent a full twenty-four hours in confinement for their disobedience, though not in solitary. As much as she wanted to see Touji, or be alone, the redhead was glad for their company. Though she was torn between wishing they would just ask what she _knew_ they wanted to ask and wishing they continued to remain silent.

"Pilot Sohryu-"

"Asuka."

Rei stared at her interruption, patiently waiting for clarification or permission to continue.

"Call me Asuka, Rei."

"As you wish." the bluenette acknowledged, "Asuka, how did you know the activation would go awry?"

"... I didn't, it was just a-"

"Feeling, yes." Rei cut her off, eyes narrowed slightly, "Do not think me unobservant simply because I do not pay attention to the teachers. I has observed you on several occasions acting oddly before Angel attacks, when an Angel alarm sounds, and around Suzuhara."

"Have you been spying on me, wondergirl?" Asuka tried to put anger, or at least annoyance, into her voice, but the look on Rei's face told her it was a failed effort.

"You have been kinda odd lately, Asuka." Shinji added from his place near the door, the girls sitting on opposite ends of the only bed in the cramped cell, "Ken and Touji have noticed it too."

"Schiesse." she cursed, leaning back against the wall and taking a shaky breath, "I- I'll explain once we get out and check on Touji, ok? He deserves to hear this as much or more than you two."

0o0o0o0

When they stepped into Touji's hospital room, it was to bright sunlight pouring through the windows and the boy sitting up in the bed and waiting for them.

"Wondered if ya'd visit, Red."

"After what I said the other day on the roof? You damn well better believe I'm here." Asuka scoffed, then sobered as she moved around the chair and sat on the end of his bed instead, "Listen, I need you to let me speak. No interruptions, from any of you, got it?"

"Sure, 'Suka."

Seeing the other two nod, Rei actually showing a hint of impatience, Asuka began.

"Look, this is gonna sound loony, but..." Asuka sighed, shaky, "I've done most of this before, several times.

"The Angel attack when you came to greet me? I've fought that something like a dozen times, one of those times we died underwater, Shinji, and another on the Othello."

"What-"

"Let me speak!" the redhead cut off Touji's yelp, "The twin Angel killed us three times before we got it right, I've died twice in that damn volcano, and Bardiel... That's the first time I've made it this far. Next is-"

"Zeruel."

"Yeah...the start of my down fall the first time." Asuka closed her eyes, "You get it, Rei?"

"You are trapped in a time loop."

"And to get out, I have to get to the end and stop Third Impact from happening or this all starts over _again_."

"What about me?" Touji draws her attention, securing it by gently grabbing her hand, "What you said on the roof?"

"The second loop...it was different. Shinji and Rei weren't Pilots, it was just me." Asuka turned her hand to weave her fingers through his, "You got recruited a lot soon than this time, fought alongside me."

"You wed." Rei asked but her tone left little doubt that it was rhetorical, Shinji and Touji freezing.

"Eventually." Asuka acknowledged, tightening her grasp on Touji's slightly larger hand, "I...fell for you, Touji, during the battles. You're a selfless, caring, wonderful man. Then and now."

"That's why you were crying that night at the end of the synchronization training," Shinji spoke up, eyeing the two with a thoughtful expression that softened his already faintly feminine features, "Why you said 'Love don't', and woke up in tears."

"I thought you were asleep." Asuka gasped, eyes jerking open and staring at the boy standing beside Rei behind the empty chair, "But...yeah."

"I-" Shinji began, only to be cut-off by the blaring of the Angel alarms.

"No..."

"What is it, Asuka?" Rei was already moving with Shinji to leave the room, pausing at the door and blocking the boy as she asked her question of the redhead still sitting on the bed.

"It's too soon. The first couple loops he waited nearly a week before striking..."

"It appears we will have to deal with him as we are. How is our situation this time compared to then?"

"Three fully capable EVAs this time. Before, it was one or two, and one was damaged from Bardiel each time." Asuka stood, hesitating beside Touji before leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss before moving to follow the other two, "I'll be back, Touji. _I promise._"

0o0o0o0

Nothing was going right. She'd managed to avoid damage thus far, but Rei was down and Gendo wouldn't release Shinji to fight. It was nearly the first battle all over again.

When Zeruel fired his beam again, she wasn't fast enough and took the blast full-on against her AT-Field, flinging her back and knocking her silly against the far wall of the Geofront. When her vision finally quit spinning, terro instantly wrapped around her heart.

In the time she'd been 'out' Shinji had been released from lock-down and must have fought a mirror of the battle from the first time. Hunched over the gored and very dead Angel was a beastial character of Unit-One, blood covering it's hands and jaws, it's eyes dark. Groggily getting to her feet, Asuka moved over and retrieved the Unit, and took it back down into the Cages.

Another thing she wished she could have avoided. Hopefully she could get Touji to be with her when she tried to fix this.

0o0o0o0

"Red, why're we down here? It's off-limits while dey try recoverin Shin-man..."

"Because if Zeruel was any indication, we don't have a month for them to play around."

Asuka lead Touji to Unit-One's cage, draggin her feet down the catwalk to stand in front of the wrapped EVA. It was a sick mirror of the second time, when... She stopped herself. She wasn't _him_, and even then the boy hadn't been a real enemy. She just prayed Misato would have her back and not put a bullet in it.

"What I didn't say about the second loop, when we- when we married," Asuka forced herself to look at Touji, "I was, I am, an Angel, Touji..."

"Wha-?" he caught himself, waving at her to wait a moment, "No, I'm listenin. Just spell it out, 'Suka."

"I'm an Angel, Loveable Stooge," she reached down, into her Core, and _pushed_. Feeling the ice and fire surge through her, the power filling her, she saw clearly when Touji noticed the bright blue glow light her eyes, "And I'm gonna save Shinji this time like I saved you then."

As Angel Alarms blared, Asuka pulsed her AT-Field at Unit-One and felt it respond threateningly.

"We don't have time for this, _Yui_," she sneered as she turned to face the EVA and the Japanese boy moved to stand beside her, "If you really want to protect him, we need him out _here_ to help and not snug in you Core."

A growl echoed through the Cage, and Asuka answered it with her own, the sounds mixing and filling the massive chamber before Unit-One's eyes flashed once more. The crimson Core on its chest flashed, and suddenly Shinji was laying on the catwalk at her feet.

"Gonna have to be stronger than ever before, Lover," Asuka called as Misato and several Section-Two agents entered the cage with guns drawn, "Just trust me, please."

0o0o0o0

Arael and Armisael happened like she remembered, with the exceptions of her being kept in Isolation and thus forcing Rei to endure the psychic attack, and Rei managing to eject before her EVA blew-up and took Armisael with it. She hated that Rei had to experience that mental trauma, but the girl's visit after allowed her to share some of the burden and help her start to recover.

It was a small comfort, and she wondered how Gendo would handle Rei-2, but having Touji safe and knowing all that remained was Tabris and the MP-EVAs kept her focused on the ever approaching Final Event. Was she being selfish with Touji's health? Most likely, but if she couldn't keep him safe through the end then it was all for nothing.

0o0o0o0

"Do it, First." Kaworu, Tabris, intoned as he looked straight into Unit-Two's optics, "This is the way it must always be. You lucked out in that life, but it was only the once. I will see you all again only if you managed the impossible."

"I'm sorry, Kaworu-kun... Hikari..." she whispered, and closing her eyes she closed her EVA's fist around the trapped Angel.

The tears didn't stop for several hours, and she remained inside her EVA until they did and the stolen Unit-Three was returned to its Cage.

0o0o0o0

She couldn't stop the tears, they poured from her eyes faster than the LCL absorbed them and nearly blinded her as she sat in her crippled EVA and watched her once-and-future husband battle the last three MP-EVAs alongside their friends.

Touji and Shinji fought magnificently, their form and movement a match to hers despite the lives she lived to gain that skill. For Touji, it was natural. He was a jock, a brawler when push came to shove, and wasn't a stranger to fights. Shinji, though, was a prodigy when his friends, the people he cared about, were threatened.

She couldn't believe it, that they would actually make it.

Rei had run, she knew she had because the girl had come to her in tears, and broke down in sobs so unlike her that it threw Asuka for a loop when the bluenette had collapsed in her arms at the apartment. Rei had told her she was leaving, running as far as she could until Gendo was stopped, and begged her to say it would be okay. Her maternal side, the mother in her, had wrapped her arms around the girl, younger in mind though not body, and whispered promises until she'd calmed and fallen asleep. When Rei had awoken an hour later she'd been her normal self, if a little shaky, and had set out for the train station.

Unable to handle the mix of pain from her broken EVA and the strain of emotion, Asuka felt the world tunnel and go black around her.

0o0o0o0

"Touji..."

"Yeah?"

"What's next?"

"What do ya mean, Red?"

The two were sitting outside HQ, on a bench not far from an access hatch back into the pyramid. They were in their school clothes, the only thing NERV kept on hand for Pilot's to change into after missions.

"I just- I've spent...years, I guess, trying to reach this point." Asuka sighed, "And now I'm not sure what to do..."

"Well..." the boy hesitated, then steeled himself. If he trusted what she'd said and knew her like he thought, and he did, then he knew what her goal was from the beginning. It wasn't about stopping Third Impact. Oh, that was an objective, but her _goal_ had always been one thing, "How about dinner?"

"Huh?"

"Look, I do like ya, Red," he looked out over the Geofront, ignoring the feel of a blush on his face, "But I don't have yer memories. So, I need tuh fall- fall in l-love wit ya again."

"Yeah... I guess you do." Asuka smiled as she watched him, seeing him glance at her, "I'll be patient. I've been waiting for a long time to get you back, I can wait some more. I know you aren't exactly my husband, different events, but everything is there. You're you, Touji. I won't judge you compared to him. I'll fall in love with you all over again."

"I trust ya will." he smirked, injecting some humor into the somber moment, "I'm pretty charmin', after all."

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: I'm so sorry I'm a week late for a post! -sigh- This took far longer than I hoped to get finished.

Sorry if the little bit of German is off.

If it seems rushed, again I'm sorry. Most of it was written very-late/very-early when I couldn't sleep, and after two weeks of grinding against writer's block I'm just glad I could get it done.

Am I happy with it? If you, dear readers, like it then I'm content.


	7. Betray

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
><strong>Collision<strong>  
><strong>By BrokenChosenofEva<strong>

**0**  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: I (Don't) Know  
>Prompt: set 1  prompt 007 [Betray]  
>Word Count:1k+<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Touji interrupts Kaworu's meeting with Asuka in the EVA cages.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: I'm sorry! RL and writer's block conspire against me yet again.

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

Touji watched as Asuka followed the new Pilot, Kaworu Nagisa, through the corridors of NERV and towards the Evangelion Cages. She'd left him in the infirmary, still recovering from Armasael's attempt to invade his EVA, after Kaworu had knocked and asked to speak privately with her. He trusted her enough to not think anything of it, but the new guy was another matter. Kaworu made his skin crawl, something about his eternal smile and a general sense of unease that seemed to hang around him.

Ducking back around a corner as Asuka began to turn, Touji waited a few moments before glancing around the corner. Seeing the two moving further away, he stepped out and carefully made his way after them.

He hadn't liked the look in her eyes when she'd said she would be right back. Something was off about the whole thing, and both of them knew it. He'd waited only a moment before climbing out of the hospital bed and following them. He hadn't managed to get close enough to hear if they were speaking, but Asuka kept falling behind and Kaworu would wave her up without looking back.

Looking around another corner, he saw Asuka step through the final door into the Cages. Hurrying up to the door, he counted to ten and triggered it to open, ducking through as soon as it was wide enough and following them into the massive and largely dark room. Looking around as he moved, it took him a moment to realize it wasn't the main cages but the Regeneration Cages for repairing the EVAs after they suffered damage that made it through their armor.

_This is where Unit-Three is..._ he wondered why Kaworu would lead her here of all places, even if it was a relatively secluded area of the base considering the hour and the purpose of these Cages. Moving further in, Touji heard Kaworu's voice echoing clearly.

"He already knows, I am quite sure. As do the others. Why, then, do you continue to hide yourself, Remiel?"

"I'm not like you, _Tabris_." Asuka voice echoed through the massive room, the venom in her tone mixing with something Touji couldn't place, "I don't hear the call, I don't want to hurt the Lilium!"

"We have little choice in the matter, whether you hear the call of the All-Father or not." the other boys voice rose slightly as he continued, "And now we have an audience. Perhaps it will help you make a choice? Come out, Lilium. Learn some of the truth others hide from you."

"Wha- Touji?!"

Hearing Asuka call his name, feeling like she can see him even with the metal wall hiding him, Touji stepped around the corner and into view of the two in the center of the catwalk before Unit-Three. The German jerked back, hands going to her mouth as Touji approached them.

"What's goin on, 'Suka?" he looked to her in curiosity, then leveled a flat stare at the other Pilot, "Better start talkin', Kaworu."

"Indeed, Suzuhara." giving a nod, the white-haired boy turned to the EVA before continuing, "I am the seventeenth Angel, Tabris. I answer the call of that which you Lilium call ADAM."

"Not doin a good job of gettin tuh him, are ya?"

"I am... conflicted, and honestly hope you might aid us in making our choices." Tabris leveled his red-eyed stare at Touji, "Or stop us should we make the... wrong one."

"Us?"

"I'm one too, Touji-kun." Asuka spoke softly, unlike her normal brash self, averting her eyes from Touji's searching gaze, "I'm the eighteenth."

"So?" Touji stepped up to her, Kaworu temporarily forgotten, "I doubt you'd betray us now."

"But I don't know..." the redhead admitted softly, starling the boy, "I'm don't know what to do, Touji."

"Well..." Touji thought for a moment, _all Asuka ever needs is a catalyst_, recalling each time she made decision concerning EVA, "You've never willingly put me or anyone else at risk if you can help it..."

"Touji what are you-"

Not letting her finish, Touji vaulted the railing and leapt the gap to Unit-Three's shoulder, scrabbling for purchase and holding tight once he had it. Looking back at the two Angels, he saw the shock and understanding on Kaworu's, Tabris', face and the shock and fear on Asuka's.

"Touji!"

"Suzuhara."

"I may not be duh brightest, but I know ya two aren't dumb." he called, making his way higher up and over beside the EVA's head, "Ya'll said ya aren't sure. Asuka, I hate being a manipulator like the B_stard King upstairs, but you needed a reason to stop Kaworu if he decides us Lilium aren't worth it.

"Kaworu, Tabris." he continues, looking the red-eyed boy square in the face across the gap, "What's stoppin ya? What 'bout us makes ya stop?"

"Your music, your culture." he hesitates, voice softening as he breaks the staring contest and looks up to the surface, "and _her_."

"Hikari?" Touji and Asuka guess at the same times, voice mixing in the massive room.

"If your father called you home, could you betray him for a- a mate?"

"In a heart beat." Touji admitted, blushing and keeping his gaze on Kaworu but not missing Asuka's step back in surprise, "I love my family, wouldn't trade duh world for'em. But for Asuka? I'd stop an Angel wit' my bare hands."

"Love, above and beyond Lilium's greatest feat and greatest weakness." Kaworu intoned, "Then stop me, Second Children. Take her chariot and help her prevent one last Angel attempt at Third Impact."

When he finished speaking his eyes shone a brilliant red and Unit-Three shifted beneath Touji, knocking the boy off the shoulder and into Asuka's arms. Touji stared in surprise at Asuka, the girl's glowing crystal blue eyes hardened in determination as she floated back to the far wall while the EVA torn through the catwalk and restraints.

"Let's go, Touji-kun."

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: yeah... that took too long as well. Here is a super late update, expect the next around the 12th.


	8. Promise

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
><strong>Collision<strong>  
><strong>By BrokenChosenofEva<strong>

**0**  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: Heavy-Weight Beat-Down  
>Prompt: set 1  prompt 008 [Promise]  
>Word Count: 1600+<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Angel AU. Asuka travels to Nerima, under orders to find out if the rumors from the area are true.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Ranma 1/2.

Notes: And please forgive any OoC behavior or speech from the Nerima Wrecking Crew, I'm not completely familiar with the series. This one is Inspired by "Tabula Rasa" by **Rivyn Daniel**, and his portrayal of Happosai, especially my rage at his behavior which matched Ranma's in the story. Does not occur in the "Tabula Rasa" AU.

I am SO sorry it took so long. Again.

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

Honestly, when she had agreed to continue on at NERV she wasn't sure what she was expecting. Maybe tactical advisor, as NERV was stepping in to replace the UN; or perhaps as Ritsuko's assistant in Technical Division-1, working on fully robotic replacements for the now defunct and unresponsive EVA units or advanced prosthetics for amputees.

But working as what amounted to 'paranormal investigator'? That hadn't even been on the list.

Thus, she found herself shipped off for a week away from her husband, twenty years old and wandering through Nerima. The only good things she could think of was that they'd at least had their honeymoon before work interrupted them and that she was an Angel, making her untouchable by anything short of another Angel. Not that this soothed her temper to any great degree, but she was at least able to be polite and focus on her mission, a fact which would have surprised Touji considering her usual lack of patience around strangers.

Her mission consisted of finding out the validity of reports concerning a varied group of martial artists with disturbingly Angel-like powers of destruction and health. Nerima had apparently been demolished multiple times, both before and after the attempted Third Impact two years earlier, and the root cause was always this reported gang of martial artists. It normally wouldn't have even been worth a foot-note across her desk despite the level of destruction, but the amount of 'eye-witness' testimony concerning the beatings the group regularly gave each other and the speed with which they bounced back had drawn attention. Humans don't get launched across town or through buildings and come back a minute later no worse off.

Her first stop would be the "Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts", where three of the fighters could often be found.

Unfortunately for the German redhead, her day was set to go down the drain when a midget of a man, obviously far along in years though his roof hopping said otherwise, spotted her and made his way towards her.

It wasn't a complete surprise. She'd sensed him roof hopping behind her several minutes ago, and knew he was following her. What stood out to her was the fact he felt like any other human, mostly, the only odd thing was he had a much... brighter presence than anyone else bar herself and Tabris. Kaworu, she reminded herself, he prefers Kaworu.

While the surprise was not total, that did not mean what happened next was not a surprise. Or more accurately, a shock.

After trailing behind for several blocks, the ancient man seemed to make a decision and leapt from the roof and directly towards her. Whipping around, Asuka reached into herself and pushed, letting the feeling of fire coat her and ice fill her veins as she unfolded her AT-Field to catch her assailant. Her reaction to the sight that met her eyes was a mix of disbelief and disgust.

He must have been in his eighties, though her Lilithian connection to humans told her he was far older while what he'd been doing pointed to him being far younger or not truly human, and was the source of her disbelief. The disgust, however, came from the fact he had obviously been aiming to land his diminutive body on her chest. She did gain a small measure of satisfaction from the look of surprise on his wrinkled and craggy face when he slammed into her AT-Field instead of her body, and he leapt back from her in a fluid arc to land light as a feather several feet away.

"Who are you?"  
>"What are you?"<p>

The two of them blinked, Asuka smirking as she repeated her question, "Who are you, old man?"

"Only because you are a beautiful young woman will I answer your question, but I expect you to show some respect and answer mine," he grinned, leering at her, "I am Happosai, master of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. And what, my dear, are you?"

"My name is Asuka Suzuhara," her smirk widened at finding a solid lead so quickly, "and I am the Eighteenth, Angel of Mercy, Remiel."

"Hahaha! An Angel? Well, you are quite the beauty," he laughed, throwing his head back as he did, before focusing on her again, "what are you doin' out in Nerima, young girl?"

"Actually, looking for your school." The redhead watched the surprise flash across his face before he buried it under a leer, "I was sent by NERV, I have a few questions."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm all out of answers." the balding midget leapt back and on to a rooftop, continuing to leer but adding a smirk to the mix, "Though maybe if you were make an offer or perhaps catch me..."

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with." Asuka grinned, a predatory look in her eyes that sent a subtle shiver down Happosai's spine.

"Oh-hohoho, I don't think you know who _you're_ dealing with." he cackled, then spun and leapt off.

Still grinning, Asuka gave chase, using her AT-Field to launch her to the roof and after the ancient man.

0o0o0o0

The redhead poured herself into the chase, grin never leaving her face as she followed the midget across what seemed like half of Nerima, realizing he was leading her in circles before he suddenly changed course and set out for a Dojo they'd passed several times. Landing in the yard a dozen meters away from him, Asuka could sense the group inside the main house as the old man cackled again and called out.

"Genma, get your old butt out here and bring your son. It seems the school has a visitor from out of town."

"What do you want you old pervert?" a new voice called from inside, followed by a man roughly her age who glared at Happosai, followed by an heavy-set older man. The two newcomers did a double take at seeing the German woman, attention focused on her brilliantly glowing crystal-blue eyes.

"If this is the School of Anything Goes, I've got a few questions," Asuka began, "I'm Asuka Suzuhara, from NERV-Tokyo-3."

"What's NERV doin' out here?" Genma barked, startled, and Ranma dropped into a ready stance at the tone and focused his attention on Asuka.

"We wanted to look into rumors about people with 'superpowers'," the group could hear the quotes as Asuka chuckled, "And this school popped up rather often in reports."

"You want some answers, you'll have to fight for them." the younger man called back, earning a belittling grin from Asuka.

"Puh-lease. It wouldn't even be a fair fight with you."

"What did you say?!"

"Well, perhaps a better challenge, red beauty?" Happosai called, and what Asuka could only call an _aura_ flared out from him, "Perhaps a wage with me?"

"Like I need a prize on top of you answering questions. But if it makes you feel better, keep what you want as a prize for afterward." Asuka dropped into a boxer's stance, and flared her AT-Field, "I'd hate for you to make a bet just to lose your winnings."

Happosai 'humphed', then exploded from where he stood.

0o0o0o0

Asuka was not looking forward to explaining the damages the area around the school suffered to Misato, but the information she gain should mitigate some of the dressing down she was sure she'd get.

Happosai had been as challenging as the fight with Bardiel, perhaps more as she lacked back-up, the ancient human moving and hitting like the skilled martial artist he obviously was and back by power not unlike her own S2-Organ, though lacking the same feel as another Angel-based AT-Field.

Genma, while dangerous, was obviously out of practice and after a few hits was down and crawling back into the Dojo. Ranma, however, proved a greater threat. The young man had nearly the power of the midget, but less precise and controlled. His defeat was hard-won, Asuka needing to pin him to the ground long enough to knock Happosai out of the block before she focused an AT-Field assisted punch to his temple as he stood back up. When the three martial artists woke back up, or in Genma's case showed back up, Asuka got her answers.

And a quickly refuted invitation from Happosai to attend the school given through Genma, after she learned from Ranma as she went to leave of the perverts disgusting habit of stealing women's underwear and being a peeping tom. She would have turned back right then, but a quick check of the area with her Lilithian half told her he was long gone.

With a promise that Happosai would regret visiting Tokyo-3 for his lewd hobbies, Asuka called home and set out for the airport.

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: I know it's far longer than my promised "once a week" update, and with no "epic fight" between Anything Goes and Remiel it feels almost like I'm short-changing you. If someone wants to write out the whole fight, please feel free to do so or link it to an author you think would like to. Just make sure to message me so I can read it once it's up.


	9. Appreciate

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
><strong>Collision<strong>  
><strong>By BrokenChosenofEva<strong>

**0**  
><strong>0<strong>

Title: Halves of a Whole  
>Prompt: set 1  prompt 009 [Appreciate]  
>Word Count:1600+<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Angel AU. Asuka and Touji discuss, separately, what they appreciate about each other with Hikari.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Notes: Finally, dear readers, a more on time chapter of "Collision: Love to Annoy".

0  
>1<br>2  
>3<p>

"Hey, Hikari!"

Turning in her seat, Hikari smiled at her long-time friend as he walked over to the outdoor table she waited at and took a seat across from her. It had been several days since she'd seen him last, no surprise considering his wedding to her best friend was in a week and thus took up a lot of the two's free time, but she'd wanted to talk to him for a moment before then.

"Hello, Touji, how've you been?"

"Been great, Class-Rep. Can't believe in a week I'll tie duh knot wit' 'Suka." he grinned, gaze distant for a moment before focusing on her, "So what'd ya wanna talk 'bout?"

"I haven't been a class representative in years," she chuckled, waving off the old title from middle- and high-school, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well fire away, Hikari."

"What do you appreciate about Asuka?"

Touji dropped his grin, expression becoming distant and contemplative as he thought about the question. Hikari waited patiently, glad of this change among others he'd developed since they'd been in school during the Angel War.

"A lot uh things, really." he shrugged, smiling, "Want me tuh start wit' duh physical or-"

"Touji..." she admonished gently, subtle grin on her face at this glimpse of his old self, "Start with the most important to you."

"Her fire." he answered instantly, giving a nod, "Ya know her 'bout as well as I do. She's a firebrand and meets me head-on, doesn't back down fer nuthin', and like me will do anything for family and friend."

"And...?" she encourages, knowing Touji from years around each other in school.

"And she has a soft heart. She was uh, a bitch, back in school, because she didn't want anyone to know how easy it is to hurt her. I told ya 'bout Kaworu." he frowns, gaze distant, "Killin' Lilith and almost havin' tuh kill him nearly broke her. Ya know she's an Angel, sorta Lilith's successor."

Hikari gave a nod, knowing she hadn't been told everything about that day in NERV. Neither of her friends had been willing to talk about it, and she'd never asked having decided it was a sore topic for them.

"Imagine havin' tuh kill yer mom _and _yer son." his gaze hardened but remained locked on some old memory while the brunette gasped, hands covering her mouth, "Asuka was like a ragin' fire, ready tuh stop him cold with everythin' in her. But once she took out Lilith, and Kaworu stopped, she seemed to shut down. It wasn' til I got her home that she broke down, jus' started cryin' in my arms right in the livin'room.

"Killin' Lilith wasn't as big a deal as I made it sound, she hates her mother and Lilith fit that role for the Angels, and while it _hurt_, it wasn' what broke her." Touji focused his gaze again on Hikari, eyes pinched, "It was thinking she almost had tuh kill Kaworu that did it. She took an hour to stop sobbin', apologizing duh whole time for puttin' him in danger."

"But why..." Hikari floundered, unsure what to ask or how to phrase the question even if she knew.

"Her _son_, Hikari, was goin' to wipe out Humanity against his will because duh Angels had -have- some kinda psychic bond that compelled them to join wit' one of duh First Ones, ADAM or Lilith. And tuh stop him she would have had tuh kill him." Touji snarled the next words he spoke, "_Kill her own son_, Hikari, just tuh save people _who are terrified_ of her."

"_Oh, Asuka..._" she breathed, tears in her eyes, "I didn't know..."

"Ya couldn' have," Touji sighed, drained as he leaned back in his chair, "We... didn't want tuh revisit those moments. Still hurts, and I'm not connected to him like she is. He really is like a son, and I'll admit a bit of jealousy on that.

"But I love her for it." he grinned, lopsided and earnestly happy, "Tabris -Kaworu's Angel name- gave her a great surprise duh next Mother's Day."

"No." she breathed, grin slipping on to her face as her eyes lit-up as she fought a squeal, "He _did_!"

"He showed up at duh door wit' two roses, one red and one yellow, and wished her a happy Mother's Day." Touji chuckled a the unusual but happy memory, "She broke down in tears and pulled him in for a hug. I stood back a bit, but I could hear her thank him."

"That's wonderful." Hikari smiled, "I didn't know that either."

"Asuka is a complicated woman, but ya know I like a challenge." Touji's smile softened, "I wouldn't trade her for duh world, even if we both pull at our hair in frustration sometimes."

"Thank you, Touji, for sharing that." Hikari stood, having decided she'd heard enough to settle herself concerning Touji, "I'll be seeing you, I have to get home and start dinner. I don't like take-out."

"Alright, Class-Rep, be seein' ya."

0o0o0o0

"Hello, Asuka, mind if I come in?" Hikari asked, smiling at her friend as she stood before the door to the small apartment.

"Of course, Hikari, come on in," Asuka stood aside and waved her friend in with a distracted smile, "Sorry for the mess, it's been a hectic couple weeks, what with the wedding in a week."

"Don't worry, I've been in a few messing homes when I was tutoring in high-school."

"The ever-dedicated class representative, right?" the redhead smirked, leading her friend into the kitchenette just off the hallway the door opened into, "Touji told me about your talk, I suspect you want to ask me the same question?"

"The stooge," Hikari sighed, smiling, "Can he keep anything from you?"

"Not to save his life," Asuka snickered, gesturing for Hikari to sit while she retrieved a pair of sodas from the small fridge and sat at the small table, "Though sometimes it's frustrating. He'll drop a hint about a topic, and from then on it's almost like pulling teeth to get more out of him. But I know he wants to talk, or he wouldn't bring it up. He knows better."

Hikari giggled, knowing how stubborn both her friends can be and amused at how round-about Touji appeared to be with Asuka.

"You wanted to know what I see in the stooge, right?" Asuka smiled, the look soft and slightly distant, "He's like the fuel to my fire, if you'll pardon the cliche. He's willing to face me head-on and not back down like others, but not in the pig-headed way most males do."

"Touji said much the same."

"I know, remember?" Asuka grinned, then became contemplative, "We're complementary, really. We both have that abrasive front we put up towards others, but when were alone, just us, we let ourselves relax and let our hearts show.

"Touji, as I'm sure you know, has a big soft spot for his sister and his friends. And as much as I've called him a stooge or an idiot at times in the past, he can be a pretty deep thinker. And I need that, have needed it for a long time, someone who sees through my bullsh_t and loves me anyways."

"Because of your mother?" Hikari hesitated, unsure if she was bringing up an off-limits topic or not, but Asuka's nod set her at ease.

"Partly," Asuka's smile saddened, eyes holding a mix of melancholy and deep-seated anger, "It hurt a lot, finding out I was just an experiment to her. It's why Misato is so special, and why that span of time during the Angel War where she hated me hurt, she'd taken the place of mother figure."

"That's why you never really celebrated Mother's Day."

"Yeah, until recently. Touji told you about Tabris." her smile warmed, eyes softening, "Kaworu is a special case. We aren't really related, of course, but the part of me that's Lilith recognizes him as _offspring_ and it carries over to the rest of me."

"It's really sweet of him." Hikari agreed, voice lowering, "Does he know about your mother?"

"Yes," the German woman answered, "I told him a couple of years ago. I almost cried at the look in his eyes and the sense I got from him through our Angel connection. It really hurt him to learn his grandmother, after a fashion, had hurt me so badly."

Hikari went to speak, but paused as she felt her cell vibrate. Pulling it out with a knowing grin on Asuka's face, she answered.

"Hello...Hey Kaworu, I'm well... I'm over at your mother's... yes, she told me... That's sweet, but don't worry, she's fine... I'll be over when I said, I just need to grab the movie from my house... Alright, see you then." returning her phone to its place, Hikari smiled at her friend, "I need to be going. I'm glad you talked to me, Asuka."

"Any time, Hikari, You're my best friend."

Standing and sharing a hug, Asuka followed the brunette to the door and let her out, waving goodbye before returning to what she'd been doing before.

Hikari smiled to herself, knowing her friends were in good hands, excited for them and their wedding. She allowed herself a moment of school-girl fancy, imagining what their kids might be like, before shaking her head and departing for home.

3  
>2<br>1  
>0<p>

A/N: A day late, but still closer to on time than the last few. -sigh- I'm gettin there.

I hope you all enjoyed this prompt, be on the lookout for another -hopefully on time- chapter this friday/saturday. Also be looking for another Hikari/Kensuke Sentence Challenge, I loved the first one and want to make it an even 100 prompts.


End file.
